super_alliancefandomcom-20200213-history
No-Space
The dimension well known for its absence of any form of matter along with inability to follow the basic rules of physics, the No-Space is utilised by a number of heroes and villains as the source of their power; and in one case, their hideout. The No-Space is something of a mystery to many, with the S.P.L.A.C.K Agency being the only non-user to know of its existence. As such, very little of the No-Space is known; except for what has been said by the dimension’s guardian; Aosh. When the universe was created during the Big Bang billions of years ago, so too were a number of beings. Commonly referred to as the Eternal Entities, these cosmic beings helped to form and shape the universe as they each saw fit. Illecard; the entity of life, decided that other life should enjoy the creations they had so graciously given, and started to form the first Single-Celled Organism. Though one entity; Rashan, worried over what would become of their universe, should it be filled with life; as if they were a virus or plague. As such, Rashan formulated a plan to prove the chaos that would occur, and thus created strong and powerful energies that would manipulate the genetic coding of any biological creature and turn them into strong and powerful beings, similar to themselves. Elica; the entity of balance realised the chaos that would ensue, should the energies continue to destroy all life; the two entities would then battle. As a result, Elica set upon creating a dimension that would co-exist with every universe across the Multiverse. They called this; the Quintessence. A realm designed not to support life, but as a prison; to keep these unstable energies locked away permanently, dimensions away from any biological being. It was here that these energies were imprisoned, kept away from what would eventually become humanity, whilst also locking away Rashan; in fear that it would occur again. The forth entity, Aosh, took on the responsibility of warden within the Quintessence, being the line of defence keeping Rashan trapped for eternity. Fast forward to 1993 CE (Common Era), where a young boy had just murdered his parents, abandoned his 1 year old brother, and was forced on the run. The next few years were crucial to him, and his declining mental state opened up a psychic connection to Rashan within the Quintessence. With his aid, the first Dimensional Tear to the No-Space was formed; and the Mystic Monolith was born. Then, in 2012, Elreak Ianros was trapped by the Mystic Monolith in the Quintessence too. It took 3 years for Elreak to be rescued (though to him, it was merely 3 hours) by the S.P.L.A.C.K Agency, who dubbed the dimension as the No-Space; as the name given by the Eternal Entities does not exist within recorded history. It was here that Elreak absorbed a fraction of the Unstable Energies and became the very first Enhanced Human to have powers without the aid of tech or Genome mutation. He quickly became the Aik City speedster known as; The Blur. The S.H.A.R.C The Specialised Home and Research Centre is The Blur's go-to location for all his needs. Well equipped for any scenario The Blur 'may find himself in, the HQ is fully stocked with equipment surpassing even the [[Super Alliance Primary Facility|''Super Alliance Primary Facility]]. Effects The ''No-Space ''is known to release copious amounts of strange energy that gives people different super powers if exposed long enough. The ''No-Space ''does not follow the same characteristics as Earth. Time passes much quicker as 1 hour in the ''No-Space ''will be 1 year back on Earth. Gravity is far stronger than Earth and objects will fall at a much faster rate. There is absolutely no light or sound anywhere in the ''No-Space ''except within '''The S.H.A.R.C. Inhabitants [[The Blur|'The Blur']] The Blur spends a great deal of time within the No-Space, honing his skills, powers, and performing any kind of repair he may need to his suit. This is also his go-to place within moments of crisis, especially when suffering severe moments of Depression. Echo Aiding The Blur in a great deal of his life, Arika often follows Elreak into the No-Space in the hopes of helping him in any situation he is residing; especially those that cause him great distress and pain. The Mystic Monolith Though it still remains a great mystery as to why Monolith's connection became to form, his extreme and powerful abilities represent closely to those of''' Rashan', leading '''Elreak' to believe that his powers were gifted to him, in the hopes he would prove Rashan's ideals.